a Gang of Horses
by stefafin
Summary: Sequel to "a human in another world". steven gets reunited with the group and they descover the 'joys' of earth. Relatively new fanfic author, I appologize for fic quality.
1. Chapter 1

Steven walked from the forest back to his house. He wasn't sure if it all really happened but he felt as if it did. He managed to find his way out of the forest eventually. "Well, let's see if I still have magic" Steven stated before attempting. He received nothing but sadness. "Fuck, that's gone too."

Steven found the forested ranch he owned outside of the city. It was a two story building that had a country feel. "Oh shit, Steven is that you?!" a voice from inside called out. A man who was 6 foot exactly with very short black hair and glasses ran out. "Ty, how long has it been, and why did you think I was dead?" ty looked at him with a 'are you kidding' expression. "it-it has been nearly 2 months Steve… what happened?" ace asked. Steven walked inside the building and went through two rooms until he reached the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of beer. "Sit down ty, it is a long story"

"So then I woke up in the forest, and well… here I am" Steven finished up his story. Ty believed the whole thing judging by his expression. "Well, I am going to sleep off the sadness, goodnight." Steven said emotionlessly before walking off.

Steven sat on his bed for 4 hours without sleep. He couldn't comprehend how or what was going on. Death in that dimension brings him back to earth, and sleep got him there. He also managed to take an item from their world to his. Steven needed a drink, or 20

Steven managed to get his 3rd drink down before a humming noise caught his attention. "God damn mosquitoes, you buggy Satan spawn's!" Steven mumbled angrily as he sat up. What he saw wasn't a mosquito.

In the center of Steven's room was a blue and purple orb. Steven being the idiot he was decided to touch it. The orb began to hum louder and start vibrating and growing more by the second. It went from baseball to basketball size in seconds and it didn't show sign of stopping. Within minutes nearly the whole room was consumed by the ball of energy. "Fuck, this is one way to die. I always expected something else though." As Steven finished his monologue he was backed into a corner with the ball growing closer by the second. Just as it touched him it disappeared. "What the…" Steven began before a blinding purple light exploded into the room. Steven rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them and saw something he did not expect.

At least a dozen vibrant ponies were in his room. "Steven!" the group erupted in unison, all walking to him. "How the hell did you get here?" Steven asked. They all looked at Trixie. "What, the great and powerful Trixie tried a great and powerful spell!" Steven smiled. He thought they were gone forever. Hopefully everything goes well and… "Reunion party!" pinkie screamed, smashing an apple pie into Stevens face. "By the gods, pinkie pie is on earth. Our civilizations will fall soon" Steven whispered to himself as he wiped by off of his face.

"Alright every pony listen to me. I am going to bring you to the spare room in the basement where you will stay for now. Be quiet so you don't wake my roommate. Everyone understand?" everyone nodded in agreement, except for one. The room was missing something pink. "Shit, where did pinkie go?!" they were cut off by a gunshot.

They ran to the room where the shot erupted and busted through the slightly open door. In the room was pinkie holding a shotgun while giggling and ty hiding under his bed. "Steven, the ponies are trying to kill me!" Steven grabbed the shotgun from pinkie. "Steven, I didn't know you had a party cannon!" he face palmed. Explaining earth was going to be hard. He only partially explained earth to twilight. "Pinkie you need to be careful, you may accidentally hurt someone" he turned back to a pale ty. "Ty, they are not going to harm you" Steven saw something green in his peripheral vision and faced an 8 foot tall fir tree that was falling towards him. He dodged a second late and was trapped under the tree. "Pinkie, what did I say?" "Actually, that was me. My bad" rainbow dash stated.

"Ty, why is there a tree in here?" Steven asked as he wiped needles of off his clothes. "Steven tomorrow is Christmas" "Chris-what?" applejack asked. "Christmas is a holiday where friends and family get together and enjoy being with each other." ty replied. Twilight walked at him with gleaming eyes. "Tell me more" she said. While twilight began asking ty questions, he went to find midnight. "Midnight come here for a second" midnight walked over to him. "Yes" midnight said. "Welcome to earth. How has it been in equestria?" midnight thought for a moment. "Well, we are dealing with the aftermath of the battle. Secondly, what is an 'earth', is it a city or…?" Steven smiled. "Earth is a planet, one without magic. Have fun" Steven said happily.

Steven took note of who was here. Currently, there was midnight, the mane 6, three fillies, a green unicorn, a brownish earth pony, Trixie, a grey and blond Pegasus and finally vinyl and Octavia. The three fillies were rarities and applejacks sisters, and scootaloo the Pegasus acted like a sister to rainbow dash. There also was the green unicorn which kept grabbing and starring at his hands. He put up a new rule to lock doors when sleeping.

"Everyone, follow me to the basement where you will stay as of now." The ponies did as he said and he led them to the basement. They walked down the hardwood stairs to the large basement which was a flat 60'x60' room with only 3 mattresses, an oldish couch, some furniture and 2 tote boxes. Steven opened them and took out some blankets for the mattresses. "Sorry every pony, but sleeping tonight will be kind of cramped. I never had this many miniature equines sleeping over. I promise that I will get things to make your stay here more enjoyable". Fluttershy looked at him with a small warm smile "its fine Steven, thank you."

As Steven turned to leave midnight jogged over to him. "Don't leave me here, the ratio is 1 to 15, the females outnumber me and well... don't leave me here, you know what women are like!" Steven smirked. "What, are you afraid to be a pimp? Alright come with me." And with that midnight followed Steven to his room.

"Whoa!" Midnight exclaimed as they entered Stevens's room. "I never got to see how big your room is when we first got here with every pony else in it and me not thinking is probably half the size of the basement, and your bed alone is probably 10'x6'! Why is your bed so large anyway?" Steven gave him a wink. "Damnit Steven, I just... what is wrong with you!"

Steven cleared off a desk and placed a blanket and two pillows on it. For a human it wouldn't be possible to get conferrable, but for a pony 3 and 1/2 feet tall it would work. "Here you go midnight, one bed" midnight looked at it with confusion. "That" he asked. "Either that or go back to the basement with the females. Midnight hopped on the makeshift bed happily.

Steven walked back to the basement. "Goodnight everypony, sleep well" a chorus of goodnights erupted from the group. He walked back to his room and saw an orb like before, except it was gold instead of purple. Cautiously he walked over and grabbed it. "Who is it now?" Steven asked himself as he watched the orb repeat the growing process, this time princess Luna, celestia, shining armor, cadence and a guard he didn't know. "Welcome to earth ponies, we need to have a chat"

Steven attempted to explain the situation and earth to the ponies. They were not willing to accept what had happened. "What do you mean 'the moon moves by itself', I am the embodiment of it, I move the moon!" Luna screamed. Steven rubbed his forehead and sipped on some tea. "Listen princess, you are making it hard not to punch you. In my world there is no magic and everything in nature and space works itself. Here on earth you are pointless and have no power here" Luna attempted to use magic to crush Steven resulting in only a slight pressure. She passed out after using all of her energy in the attempt. "C'mon sun princess, I will lead you to your quarters.

Steven led the group to the basement. Upon opening the door Steven was tackled down by twilight. "Princess Celestia, cadence bbbff what are you doing here!" Twilight was vibrating due to happiness causing Steven to worry for her medical wellness. Steven got up and carried Luna to the mattress pile and placed her down. The green unicorn was watching him again silently whispering about hands to herself. Steven ignored it and walked back to the stairs where twilight, shining and the princesses were standing. "Goodnight everypony, I will get everything settled in the morning. For now just sleep. "And with that Steven began the walk to his bed.

Steven pulled back his covers and hopped in his bed. Midnight was asleep on his makeshift desk bed and slumber called to him. Steven closed his eyes and drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Stevens dream was unique. He was in a flat void that was white. Blue, purple and black crystal like objects appeared out of thin air and combined into a figure that was Princess Luna. "Steven, I do not have full trust in you and I know it is the same for you to me. The trust I have however is in the belief that you will help us in this predicament." Steven nodded in agreement. "Understood. I will keep you safe and try to help you in any way I can. Just remember there is no magic to assist us so you will have to find use in your own ability's." Luna's horn lit up with an aura which surrounded Steven. "The ponies have woken from their slumber, so thou should do the same. The void began to disappear and Stevens's eyes opened up slowly to reveal sunlight.

"C'mon midnight, rise and shine" Steven said shaking midnights head. "I'm up, I'm up" he mumbled angrily as he slowly got to his feet (hooves) and stretched. The two began their descent to the basement. Steven opened the door and saw only Luna in the basement. "Where is everyone!?" Steven asked rather loudly. "The ponies awake before me, I do not know where they had went to" Luna replied.

A ringing from the phone alerted Steven. He jogged to the source and picked it up. "Steven, the ponies got up and went to the forest while we were sleeping, I lost sight of them after a while, they were near raven point when I saw them last" Steven dropped the phone and bolted out the door.


	2. the shitty chapter where things begin

**Sorry for the long wait, I had midterms and things to do. Too make up for it, a second chapter will be posted today. If the chapter is shitty, I blame myself for wrighting 1/8 of this a day**.

Steven ran as fast as he could towards the forest. His legs burned hotter than the sun and his lungs pained with every breath. He did his best to ignore it as he ran. Steven reached the forest in the darkness with only the moon and stars light to guide him. The cool, humid air collided with his sweat and made him very uncomfterable, but he finished the trek. He began his sprint once more as a purple light in the distance called to him like a flashlight to a moth.

Despite the pain Steven ran over a mile to the light in the distance. The person, or pony rather who was giving off the light was twilight sparkle. "What the hell are you doing damnit, it is probably 5 in the morning and you go adventuring in the dark!?" Steven whispered, venom in his words. "The cmc went out in the night, then fluttershy went to find them, then we went to find them..." Steven growled and allowed his palm to meet his face. "Alright, show me the way princess."

"Twilight we passed this tree twice in the past 5 minutes, are you okay?" Steven asked, questioning the slightly off looking mare, "sorry Steven, I'm just nervous and tired and I want to go home and..." twilight began ranting. Steven lightly slapped twilight sparkle causing her to look at him confused and angry. "Twilight, shut up and calm down, get yourself together," twilight nodded and went silent.

The journey to find the runaways was cut short by howling approaching them. "Timber wolf!" Twilight screamed, turning to a canine that was barely visible. "It's just a coyote, not a 'timber wolf' twilight" Steven calmly stated turning to the coyote. Three more came from behind, and five from the sides. Steven picked up twilight and ran, putting her onto a branch of a large tree. He then turned to his canine aggressors.

Two of them charged Steven. A kick knocked one back, allowing the other to bite his calve while his leg was extended. Steven pulled his leg back and grabbed the coyote by the throat. Enraged, Steven tossed it to the ground and ran at the pack. While running he jumped and turned sideways, allowing his body to act like a large baseball bat and ram into two of the coyotes. Rising to his feet, Steven towered over the coyotes and released a booming growl. The pack fled off into the darkness.

Steven limped over to the tree where twilight was put. "Come, we must find the others" Steven said while picking her up. "Steven, you aren't going anywhere with that leg" twilight said assertively. Steven placed her on the ground and examined his bleeding leg. "I'll be fine" he added and began to limp towards the house.

"Twilight, would you be so kind as to shoot a small magic flare into the sky?" Twilight stopped and looked at him. "Steven, you said it yourself that magic is less abundant here, using any spell will drain my magic for hours" twilight saw that Steven wasn't going to budge on her using magic. "Fine, but you owe me" twilight shot a small purple ball of fire into the sky. The ball faded away by the time it nearly reached the house.

The two walked to the house that was over a mile away. Even with Stevens's current limp he was making decent pace. It only took 30 minutes for them to reach the house that was occupied with over a dozen more equines than before. Steven glared at them causing every single one (even the great and powerful Trixie) to hide in their manes. "GET TO THE BASEMENT NOW, THINK OF An EXCUSE FOR LEAVING WHILE YOU WAIT DOWN THERE". Twilight attempted to intervene. "Steven, I already said that they..." "SHUSH PURPLE, NOT ANOTHER WORD!" She too cowered down and slowly began to walk past the raging human to the basement. "The things I do..." Steven growled under his breath.

Steven walked inside a stomped to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee (from ty's hand) he sat down and angrily drank the scolding beverage. "Someone's happy" ty said while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Steven angrily mumbled incomprehensible words under his breath. "This coffee is terrible" Steven stated throwing it at ty. "Hey Steven, not to burst your bubble but the guys are coming over today." Steven stopped in his tracks. The 'guys' were members of his gang. Blood thirsty killers, and Steven had to introduce them to a group of loving ponies.

"Midnight, your my number 1 as of now, so you deserve to get a heads up. Some large violent people like me will be coming over. I'm giving you heads up so you are prepared, and I don't want to inform the others thus it is your job now." Midnight narrowed his eyes at him. "Good morning to you too ste... STEVEN, your leg is bleeding, are you wounded!?" Midnight yelled examining Stevens torn up leg. "Calm down, it's just a minor mauling on the leg, I'll be fine. You won't be okay if you don't go inform them and get off, however". A glance from Steven was enough to send midnight on his way.

"12 gauge, check. AR 15, check. At4 rocket launcher, check." Steven said to himself, finishing his list of his 'little playthings'. He looked out of the window and saw 3 large black trucks pull into the driveway. "Just in time" he whispered approaching the door. He slowly approached it as it burst open and a man in a black suit ran up and thrusted him arm at him. Looking down Steven saw a small blade in his abdomen. "HeheheahahahHAHAHAHAHA" Steven boomed, laughing at the situation. He pulled out and tosses the blade aside, and gave a bro hug to the man. "He he, you get me with that every year ace, it never fails to deliver. Shall we begin?" Steven asked walking to the basement.

"Now gentlemen, I am behind as I was in a pony land for a little over 2 months." The men looked at him and each other curiously. "Y-you were high for 2 months?" One of them asked. "No, I was with colorful horses for 2 months. See for yourself." He said before throwing open the basement men gasped at the sight of over a dozen rainbow equines starring at them. "Ponies, meet the gharials, were going to be friends as of now".

7 burly men, scarred and elite at combat were now somewhat scared by a large amount of small colorful horses with wings, horns or neither. The men were terrified when the ponies ran up to them with no fear in their eyes. "Please don't kill each other while I get myself a drink, some means you rainbow". The leader of the group, ace ran up to Steven, closing the door and sealing the others from their pony based demise.

"Steven...what the hell were those and, and what is going on man! why is there horses in your basement, why do they understand English man, I'm freaking out!" Steven slapped ace knocking him to his knees. "Get yourself together damnit, these ponies are good in my book so you will accept that and deal with it. Secondly, I was sent to their world and they were sent here, because magic, not the drug kind either!" Steven grabbed a glass and filled it with wine. "Drink, the alcohol will help you in the long run."

After a quick drink the slightly drunk pair stumbled off to the basement. "W-what did ye come here for in the first place anyway" the drunken Steven asked. "The gang that resides 23 miles to the left of our base, the 'demons' are actin up again". Steven stopped. Any alcohol in his system vanished as he sobered up. He slowly and unnaturally turned his head well past 90 degrees to his friend behind him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY" he said through gritted teeth. "Didn't they get the fucking message, four tons of explosives generally make a point"

Steven marched back to the basement and threw open the door. Stepping over a corpse he got into their view. "Listen up, we are going to battle. People will fall, we will probably die in a miniature nuclear explosion. Get prepared because we will leave tomorrow. "Applejack stepped forward. "Steven, there are fillies here and I personally don't want to fight either!" Steven grabbed a first aid kit from the wall and tossed it towards them landing at their feet. "What a correct point applejack, these fillies can't fight thus they will tend to battle wounds, it's a lovely bonding experience. And don't worry, only the ones I hate will die" Steven stated, firmly grabbing twilights shoulder.

"Let's see here... cadence gets an RPG, pinkie gets a minigun, Trixie will use a mirror, and this one..." Steven said, looking at the grey mare with a yellow mane. It was sitting on a pile of muffins which he didn't own and attempting to make a muffin tower. "This one is the combat superior I can tell, 50 Cal for you muffin mare!" He said chuckling. Everything was going to go smoothly, or so he thought.

"Death cannot stop what has no end" a deep masculine voice erupted from all angles. Steven pulled out his lock and spun around observing the room. "Who's there asshole?" He yelled scanning the basement. "You are but a tool to my bidding human, you are not in control of even yourself". The ponies in the basement looked in horror as the room darkened with the light fully on. A black bolt stuck Steven in the back, knocking him 10 feet forwards. As he laid weak, another crashed in front of him sending him into a nearby wall. "I will become you" the voice echoed, before one final blast hit Steven and knocked him out.

"You will be a slave of victory, a pawn of a king, a godly embodiment. You will become a part of me, and we shall conquer!" The same voice echoed as Steven opened his eyes. Everything was white. He was in a void, empty and alone. Nothing but blankness and... A table? Steven forced his aching body up despite his body cussing him out for it. As he approached, he noticed items to appear on the table. There was a draw 4 Uno wild card, an 8 ball, a card with? On it, and a pencil.

"Do you understand your value, you are in your own universe. The items all represent your destiny. The wild card is randomness and your choices, the 8 ball is as well as the card. The pencil is for you to create your own destiny." A red speck appeared in the void before him. Soon, another and another flew and clung to the original. After about a minute the red speck was the size of a basketball. "Until next time, great changer" the voice called, as the glowing red ball flew into Steven.

"C'mon, wake up Steven" a voice called as he opened his eyes. There was no void this time as he saw his basements grayish ceiling. "Thank god you awoke, I aint paying taxes" the voice happily said. "T-ty, the f-f... get me up damnit." Steven moaned. Ty pulled him to his feet. "Don't scare me like that man" take said as he assisted the injured Steven to balance. "Fuck you ty, I'll die if I want and you can't stop me. What time is it anyway?" He asked. It was around 12:35 last time I checked." Ty responded. Steven paled slightly. "T-that means..." Steven began before the basement door opened revealing a fully combat ready ace. "C'mon ponies, and Steven. We are heading out."


	3. shit happens

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, LIFE AND SCHOOL DELAYING MY WRITING CONSTANTLY. SORRY IF CHAPTER IS BAD, I WAS TIRED AND BEING TIRED + WRITING = FIC THAT SEEMS AS IF I WAS HIGH. ANY ERRORS OR GRAMMAR PROBLEMS ARE FOR SAID REASON. VIOLENT CHAPTER BTW.**

Steven and the ponies began to head to the vans waiting outside. Steven was hauling a crate with him. "What's in the box?" midnight asked. "Well, you normally can't use human technology, so…" Steven stated while prying open the box. Inside were multiple metal suits built for quadrupeds. "I had these for the llama revolution of 04', and Mexico wouldn't buy them after the llamas took over a small city. So, what better time to use it then now." Steven said as he handed the metal suits to them.

After 17 minutes of them getting the gear on, the group of equines and humans assembled in the driveway. "Let's get this done, quick and easy. Trixie, you and..." Steven was cut off by a metal hand from twilight covering his mouth. "Steven, you brought violence of a great scale to equestria. Your punishment is we will bring peace and peace only, no violence. "You stupid shit, you will fucking die. Welcome to earth, the land of everyone fucking up shit. Twilight, if you haven't noticed, you're the only one that isn't okay with this." Twilight looked at her friends, who had mostly blank expressions. "C'mon, you don't AGREE with him right every pony, every pony!?..." she screamed as no one seemed upset. "Animals are little shits, this reduces stress" fluttershy commented, which many of the agreed. "Castle life is boring after a while twilight "cadence added. "P-princess?" Twilight whimpered. The tall white princess stepped forward. "This isn't what my morals want me to do, but being trapped in a foreign world we might as well. Maybe even a lesson may come from this," "**The night shall last forever mother f*ckers!" **Luna erupted.

After the dispute, everyone was 'peacefully' sent to the vans. (Forced into at gunpoint) "Vinyl, Octavia, this isn't the best way to be re-introduced but it will do. How are you?" Steven asked as he slowly sharpened his knife. They nervously watched him but saw no danger in him (at the moment). "I am feeling... mediocre at the moment. Your death disturbed me, as well as seeing what happened but I worry for you more. You seem on edge"

"I fucking died, got sent back, reunited with you guys, and now have to fight for a gang I am running. That isn't really a stress relieving way to live."

13 minutes later (shitty at writing dialog, so fuck it, you think of somethimg. Stretch your mind muscles)

"We're here" Steven stared blankly, loading his rifle he burst open the van doors and stopped when he saw what he was going against. Imagine a castle with the whole southern population guarding it. "Shit. All right god mode on everyone, that way we will only be fucked over enough to kill us 12 times over" he stepped forward and his rifle was shot, rendering it useless. "Alright, let's get our ass handed to us with some pride".

The gang of 24 humans and ponies charged the hostile gang. Nearly 300 soldiers watched them from the fortress. An uneven fight for the 300 soldiers. The enemy shot first, landing a bullet in... Pinkie pie.

Steven grabbed her from the ground and hid behind a makeshift truck bunker. "Shit pinkie, you got hit. Stay calm and..." Steven noticed het to change. She grayed slightly, with her mane straightening from her regular puffy self. She bearily avoided a wound, with her endo suit catching the bullet."whoa, i feel twitchy and full of energy like when i drink alot of energy drinks in one sitting, except this makes me feel so alive, **lets do this!"**she exploded upwards, grabbing the knife from Stevens hip with her endo hand. Sprinting from cover to the enemy bunker. A normal person would have a .0001237 percent chance of survival. Pinkie pie however, is a miniature quadrupedal pony with a psycho personality had a 105.62113 percent chance of survival. She achieves over 100 percent because well, its pinkie.

As the pink psychopath slowly reduced the west side of the bunker, the rest moved towards the east. Bullets sprayed from both sides. The ponies somehow were efficient with human technology. "Everyone, get to cover "Steven ordered, ducking beneath a concrete wall. "Derpy hooves, fix that wall" Steven told her as he sprayed toward the fortress. The grey mare approached it. Before even touching it, the wall burst into fire and was reduced to rubble. "I just don't..." Steven rushed past her into the fortress. The fortress was empty. Behind him he heard boots hit the floor.

Turning, Steven spun around to five armed soldiers pointing rifles at his chest. Steven shot his arm down, grabbing his handgun. He fired first, dropping one of the soldiers. Before he could take a second shot, the soldiers unleashed on him. He fell lifeless onto the floor. His eyes closed as everything slowly faded.

"Awake Steven" an angelic voice called to him. He opened his eyes, to be blinded by a light. His eyes adjusted after a blinking spasm, allowing him to clearly see where or what he was in. The room was metallic eith alien devices littering the place. His anus didn't feel probed though. After the look over, he was left to find out the man. The man was ordinary to say the least. In a room with 100 people, he wouldn't be noticed easily.

"Steven, look to the screen" doing as commanded, on the screen was a video of the gang slowly overpowering and eliminating his ally's. "I am a time lord Steven, bit not even I can fight a battle like this. You must go back and win, with my assistance." The video reminded until it was on the point where Steven died. "You will be sent back, as the universe demands it." A glowing yellow aura surrounded Steven. "Who are you?" Steven asked. "Me, you can call me the doctor" with a snap Steven was gone.

The light slowly dispersed and allowed Steven to see the frozen landscape. Everyone and everything was frozen as well as unmoving. The other change was 2 yellow footmarks glowed from the earth with "stand here" text floating in air. Doing as commanded time began to speed up slowly, with Steven moving the same speed. Not willing to pass up an opportunity, Steven ran around demolishing enemies in his path while they resisted in slow motion. He was like the flash, except he was from the country.

By the time was at normal speed, 22 men fell to his fists of hatred, and an AK he picked up from them. Rushing through the halls, he kicked open a door and scanned the room. There was 1 hostile member who was unaware of the situation and was eating an orange instead of fighting. But this wasn't an ordinary soldier, he was 6'7" and looked like he could bench an 18 wheeler. Putting the orange to the side, he rushed Steven and swung at him. Steven fired a shot at his neck, which was reflected. "Ha puny human, I drink thick milkshakes daily. Your bullets will not affect my throat. (A/n, have you ever drank a thick milkshake from a certain restaurant? How it is thicker than ice cream is unknown. It's like drinking MT Everest with a pencil). The buff soldier ripped the rifle from Stevens's hands. In a failed attempt, Steven landed an uppercut, which disorientated him for 3 seconds.

"Steven, ahm here too... oh nelly" applejack said as Steven got his ass handed to him on a 'fuck you' platter. "Do something app-grah!" Steven cried as the soldier relentlessly pummeled him with every blow. "B-but there's an orange, and ahm an apple. W-we can't be in the same room, the fruit energy is too extreme" "son of a..." Steven attempted to wail as he was lifted by his neck. "one thing to do now, I must call upon the power of..." "**Leerooooy jjjenkinssssssah!**" he cried, ripping himself from the titanic humans grasp. Rushing him, Steven punched into his chest, snapping a rib. The hulking man stumbled back, only to be crushed under rubble as the wall exploded.

A firmilular dubstep musician stood holding a small stereo. "Heh, could you believe I had this on low?" Steven waited a second for his mind to reevaluate his life. After doing so he jogged outside and shot down a hostile in a sniper perch. A bullet struck the wall to his right. Raising his rifle he shot the charging enemy in the head. Feeling the rush Steven jumped through the window. Turning 180 degrees he shot another in air, then landed atop of another. The rifles stock befriended the crushed gang member's face.

**Clack **"grrrrah!" Steven roared as a baseball bat swung into his chest, winding him. As the gang member raised his bat a red and black blur rammed into him. "Steven, c'mon man! We got work to do" midnight yelled as he stepped over the new corpse. Steven reloaded and tossed a rifle to his equine friend. "Can this day get any worse?" Steven asked. The gods had an answer for him.

Running from twelve soldiers the duo got back to back. "If I die, again, then Jesus will be in for a surprise". "**your death will not be _he_re, we will become gods!"** a disturbing voice echoed through his head. Steven felt his heartrate dramatically increase and his head throb. His veins had become a deep black as well as his eyes. His teeth became fangs as his nails grew long and pointed. His muscles strained as he grew slightly taller, bulkier and smarter. One of the twelve shot, piercing his skull. The wound healed over as fast as it appeared. "**I am _a _**_ki**ng, I am **_**a god!" **Steven boomed as he approached the line of aggressors. They fled as he approached, but black chains formed around their wrists and legs. They were lifted up and towards Steven. "Steven!" midnight screamed. Steven suddenly stopped and reverted back. The chains dissenigrated and the men fled.

"w-what the hell is happening man, you, you just… changed bro!" Stevens's mouth opened and upon a blink his eyes darkened. "**We are becoming god_s__"_** Steven grabbed his head and rubbed his eyes as they returned normal again. "Leave my body demon!" he screamed.

"**I _resi_de _in the Strong, and _I am not a demon, but a god"**

"I don't care, leave me and my mind alone"

"**It is too late for **_su**c**_**h things"**

The shadows in the room increased in size, nearly swallowing them and all light. The other ponies were pulled into the room by the black chains. "Steven, what's going on!" midnight screamed. "**I **_w**as **_**thought to be dead, th**_at _**is false. I acccessed your mi**n**_d, y_**_o_**u shall enter mine!**" the voice boomed as the darkness blocked their vision and numbed their senses. "**I **a**_m _**_a **g**od, _**I a**m _a_ king"


	4. no pain no demon

**SORRY FOR LATE-NESS, SCHOOL AND A POWER OUTAGE DELAYED THE CHAPTERS WRITING. THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE HOWEVER, AND ANOTHER IS 50% DONE ALREADY. INFORM ME OF OPPINIONS/ MISTAKES AS HELP HELPS. Good day, SIR STEFAFIN.**

Slowly shaking his head, Steven attempted to recover from the black masses assault. "Where...did you bring me demon?" Steven moaned as he pushed himself to his knees. "You are in your mind, as well as mine" the deep voice boomed.

As Steven got his senses working he saw the black foggy enemy. It seemed equine, though a deep black mist followed it making the only visible thing its deep red eyes and a small outline of its body. Steven was still a foot taller than it, but being as this thing had magic it had an advantage. The room was dark grey as well.

"Release me and the ponies demon, I know you have them" the equine chuckled and began to circle Steven. "Do you really want them human, or do you desire power? I have both, but thou shall only take one" Steven took no time in considering, he had his mind set. "Free them beast or I shall slay you!" Steven roared. "Foolish mortal, how would you harm one such as myself?!" It asked as it approached Steven, pinning him down with black vines. Steven smiled. "Simple, a right hook" he stated as he swung his arm forward, ripping the vines and wounding its eye. "Human mortal, you shall be slain In the name of I, king sombra!"

The black mist took a form of an equine like the ponies. It was a deep black with a red cape and horn. With a red aura, black crystals pierced through the floor and went 10 feet up, preventing escape. With no other options, Steven ran towards the new enemy with evil ambitions. As his fist struck its face, Steven blacked out.

Steven stood in a dark room with one small light source. Dark figures moved through the shadows. "Give up Steven, there is no chance of victory" said the unknown men as they circled him. Steven knew it was so, numbers don't lie. But numbers anger people who hate math like Steven.

Steven pulled out his knife and stabbed at the shadowy figures slowly surrounding him. The knife soared through them and they dispersed leaving him with a surprised looking sombra

Steven cornered the evil equine and raised his knife. Swinging down as sombra swerved, his blade sliced sombras eye thus halfway blinding him. Stepping backwards, the dark fog surrounded sombra once more. "A popular saying is pick on someone your own size. How would you like to do so?"

The fog dispersed and revealed a tall, dark humanoid. Though it looked human, its skin was black and had hooves. A deep red came went from neck to his hooves. In his hands was a long sword with a grey handle and crimson blade. His eyes were 20 percent larger than the average humans. "Come human, let us see who the superior biped is"

Sombra rushed forward swinging his sword downwards inches away from Stevens's knee. Steven lunged forward tackling him down. Sombra countered a punch and tossed Steven off. Steven rolled away, dodging sombras sword swing at his chest. Stabbing at sombras stomach, his knife scraped along a hidden metal chest plate. Sombra countered with a punch to the shoulder. While Steven was temporarily disoriented, sombra swung his legs tripping Steven. "Your arrogance will be your undoing" sombra coldly stated as he adjusted his grip on his sword. "Problems sombra, a king is as mortal as me" Steven dived at sombra, knife in hand. Steven cut his hand, weakening his back, Steven took his sword from sombra, who was now armed with his knife.

"A trade of hats hm, even without my blade I shall slay you" he rushed forward, raising the knife while his hand lit up with a red shot a blast of magic that was blocked from a swing of the sword Steven took. Sombra took advantage and shoved the knife in his chest while he was exposed. Steven dropped the sword and clawed at his wound. His blood was a sinister black instead of a red. Stevens's eyes and veins darkened and his canines grew. "You...have NO idea what you have done!"

"I am Steven, an ifrit human hybrid that has spent many years in combat, you shall be slain!" Steven roared approaching the horrified sombra. Sombra shot a magic crystal at Steven piercing his shoulder. Steven didn't even notice. Steven grabbed sombra by his neck and lifted him into the air. Sombra returned to his pony form and continued to resist. "Release them, now" Steven growled. He tightened his grip, nearly choking sombra to death. "Over my dead body" sombra chuckled as his horn glowed. Steven looked down and saw the blade of sombras sword sticking through his abdomen, sparkling with Stevens red blood. Steven increased his grip again causing sombras body to go limp with a snap.

Steven took hold of sombras horn and with a jerk it snapped off. The horn began releasing sparks that grew with each release. The magic appendage began to hum and shake while slowly floating upwards. With one last spark the horn released a beam of red light at Steven. He grabbed his head and tried to stop the buzzing. "What the fuck? the hell is this!?" Steven asked himself as he looked at a new tattoo that formed on his right arm. It was a human skull with flames behind it.

"Now what to do, what to do" Steven mumbled as he looked around the room. As far as he was concerned he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no supplies. Steven wouldn't eat a pony to survive, not again. "If it weren't for this sombra douchebag I wouldn't be in this situation"

I heard that human" sombras voice echoed. Steven grabbed his knife from the floor and got in a combat ready position. "You claimed my soul, I am in your head. While you have my soul you have my power" "why are you telling me this, I just killed you?"

"Magic is limited and you control my spirit. I came to your mind as the brain is the only location of magic surplus in this world. You have total control now that you have won." Steven looked around. The room was beginning to fade and break apart. "Awake Steven, time is now of the essence"

Steven slowly creaked open his watery eyes. Pushing himself up, Steven wiped dirt off of his face. He looked along the cement and dirt observing the surroundings. Blood stained the ground and tracks of both boots and hooves went in one direction. Steven began a small jog and followed them.

Steven found the area where the vehicles were, fresh tire tracks leaving the small fortress. "They took them and left, not 15 minutes ago. Hurry Steven." Steven began sprinting along the path.

After nearly an hour, Stevens's house came into view. Slowly walking towards the door, Steven opened a secret hatch to his house and crawled inside. Pushing through the 3x3 passageway, he crawled silently until he was under his basement. Steven grabbed the secret hatch and shoved it open. Steven hauled himself up and stopped himself at the noise of a click. "Hello Steven, how are you? it was a shame you died. But with you dead I will inherit this big house. Plus your little horses are worth a lump of cash ya' know. Each one is worth twice what it will cost to erase you and your existence." Steven spun and swung his legs and tripped him. Steven lunged forwards and landed on his ribs.

Steven pulled the revolver from his hand and gripped the man's head. With a twist the man was 6 feet under.

"Steven, when needed you can create crystals" sombra echoed in his mind. Flexing his hand, a small light ball formed and began to develop a hardened red shell. With a simple thought the ball turned to a dagger made out of crystals. Steven twirled it around before slowly creeping towards the door to the kitchen.

The door flew open with a kick as Steven hustled forward. With a shot from the revolver one of the two men in the room fell. Steven then swung the dagger vertically and punctured the others throat.

After clearing the room Steven entered the living room of the house. The room was clear of all life with the only unusual thing being a small pool full to the brim. Steven was pushed over by a force and shoved into the small pool. Two forces grabbed Steven and pinned down his arms. Handcuffs floated over and fastened themselves on his wrists. Three men materialized in the air before Steven.

"It took nearly all the energy your pals had at the moment to cast this invisibility spell, but it was worth every second. Do you realize how long we have waited to finally get rid of you Steven? And now... we can" the man talking pulled out a Taser and aimed at him. One of the men took Stevens weapons from the ground while the other carried in a car battery and jumper cables.

The man shot Steven with the Taser causing Steven to roar in pain. "How was that Steven, hm?" Steven gritted his teeth. "F-fuck... you... asshole" he growled as he grabbed his chest. "Why thank you, your opinion really matters" the man joked as he punched him. Steven grabbed the man's leg and used his new powers on him. Where he grabbed his leg a small crystal formed and began to expand, consuming his body. Within seconds the crystals swallowed him and left a crystalized statue where he stood.

Steven sat up and ran away from the scene trying to avoid any other injury. As he got to a door leading to his basement one of the men shot him in the leg. Steven opened the door and limped inside. Steven attempted to run to the bottom of the stairs. "Steven!" Over a dozen voices called. Steven saw his pony companions in steel cages. Steven opened one and approached another as two men entered the basement and charged Steven. Being that Steven was in handcuffs and can only do so much he couldn't fight off two men at once. They grabbed him and dragged him back to the pool in the living room.

"How does shock therapy sound" one of them asked as they dunked his head under the water. They pulled his head out and grabbed the large battery. "The results are going to be... shocking!" They joked as the grabbed the spark plugs. They clipped them to his shoulders and shoved him in the pool. Electricity weaved through his body as he squirmed in pain and tried to hold in his breath. His body lost the battle and he watched his vision decrease as the bubbles stopped pouring from his mouth.

Stevens's eyes opened slowly as he realized he was alive. "Fuck, I died twice in less than a day, I think. "He mumbled as he realized where he was. The smell of rotting flesh and death filled his nose. "Wait, I'm in my room?" He sat up and approached the familiar closet. A quick check and he was sure he was in his room on earth. After all no one has or would have a closet like his.

Steven heard his door creak open. "Steven, you're finally up" midnight exclaimed. Steven looked at him curiously. "Finally?" He asked. "Yeah, you were out for 17 hours. How you managed to survive still shocks me" Steven sat down on his bed and examined his body. Where the clamps stuck to him he was red and ached. "Midnight, give me five more minutes then I will get going'."

34 MINUTES LATER

"So, what's the situation" Steven asked the ponies as he made himself a sandwich. "Steven, what happened to you?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the bullet wound in his leg and shock marks on his body. "Well, I got sent to my mind which is a nice place by the way, then I killed this sombra guy, then I came here, got shot, got electrocuted and made this sandwich." He stated as he bit into the ham sandwich.

Cadence stood on her two legs to look at Steven eye to eye. "Sombra enslaved our people and attacked us, how did he get here and where was he!?" She questioned. "Considering that when I died I got here, he probably died and got here as well." Steven felt as small tingling sensation in his head. "Wretched pink demon" sombra growled in his head. "Sombra dislikes you" Steven told cadence. She began to daydream and cringe about what she was thinking. "Sombra... did evil things. Worse than what you have done. Your 'encounter' with the griffon kingdom was extreme but he did worse. You at least did it quickly. Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because sombra is kind of sort of in my head." the ponies' already large eyes widened. The princesses horns lit up as they slowly approached Steven. "w-what's going on?" Steven questioned. "We are going to expel sombra from you" twilight explained as she aimed her horn towards him. "Alright, when are we going to st- AH!" Steven screamed as 4 bolts of light hit him. Steven patted his chest feeling for any wounds. "Well, that was relatively easy" Steven stated. Suddenly a pain erupted in his chest with a feeling of his stomach forcing itself through his body. A thick black substance dripped from his wounds and combined into a small ball on the ground. It began to expand and crystalize making up a mass that kept growing. It built itself into a quadrupedal animal, an equine shape. It was topped off with a cloak and red horn that belonged to a certain stallion. " erm... hello" sombra muttered.


End file.
